


schadenfreude

by tentaclemonster



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [53]
Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: 100 Fandoms Challenge, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash February, Humiliation, Object Penetration, Overstimulation, Past Tongue Removal, Pseudo Incestuous Undertones, Rough Sex, Sadism, Threesome - F/F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder and there’s more than one way to make a girl ugly in the eyes of others.When trying to kill Snow White doesn’t work, Queen Erzsébet decides that rather than trying to kill the ‘most fairest of them all’ again, she’ll let the girl live and kill her spirit and her reputation instead.
Relationships: Schneewittchen | Snow White/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257083
Kudos: 167
Collections: Femslash February, The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	schadenfreude

**Author's Note:**

> 053/100 for the 100 Fandoms Challenge. Written for prompt #17 – wreck.

Snow’s mornings always started with the sound of the door being unlocked from the outside.

A fumbled scraping of key being inserted into lock, a metallic click as the key turned, the oily whine of the door handle twisting, and then the louder clunk and hiss of the door being opened. The clicking of her step-mother’s heels came next followed by the softer footfalls of the two ladies who came with her and then Snow would no longer be alone in the cell she called her room. 

And every morning just the same, Snow would be sitting at the edge of her bed awaiting her visitors.

It had taken little time before Snow’s body set itself to her step-mother’s clock, jerking awake with a pounding heart and dizzying quick breaths an hour before the queen would arrive at the same time as she did every morning. Snow would take the time to calm herself and once composed, she would get into position. 

Her back would be straight, her knees pressed together, her pale white hands folded lady-like in her lap, her breathing purposefully even and her head purposefully blank. She would keep her eyes downcast until she heard Queen Erzsébet’s footsteps stop a few feet away from her and only then would Snow look up at her step-mother much like a doe with her foot caught in a trap might look up at the hunter to whom the trap belonged: plaintive, afraid, hopeful for mercy and yet resigned to not receiving it for hunters were never merciful to their prey.

Queen Erzsébet was never merciful, either. 

Snow’s step-mother instead daily greeted Snow with a look of smugness and malice. Her every smile was at Snow’s expense, her rare morning greeting always covered in thorns, somehow more likely to draw blood than her disdainful silence. She never wavered in any of those qualities, not once, but was as hateful towards Snow from one day as she was the next. 

Sometimes the queen treated these morning meetings as though they were her life’s greatest pleasure and sometimes as though they were merely a distasteful chore that must needed to be done, but always, every morning, she would come without fail and every morning would be nearly the same.

The only thing that changed were the ladies Queen Erzsébet brought with her.

There were always two of them and always they were younger than the queen, but older than Snow. Sometimes the ladies  _ were _ ladies, highborn women from Queen Erzsébet’s court, a thing made obvious from the quality of their dresses, the complexity of their hairstyles, and how their necks and wrists were laden with jewels. Sometimes they were lower born, wearing clean but utterly plain dresses, with simple hair and no added touches save for the occasional cheap tin ring or antique pin that might have belonged to a mother or grandmother before them. 

Occasionally the women who came with the queen were new to Snow, but some were repeat visitors, and while Snow knew that all of them were allowed to come at all only at the queen’s behest, she could never discern why some of the women were allowed to return but others weren’t. The ones who obviously displeased Queen Erzsébet were just as likely to be allowed to return as those who were eager to follow her every command, while some who seemed to please the queen greatly didn’t return at all.

Snow was dismayed to realize that the two ladies who arrived with her step-mother on this morning were both familiar to her. 

Lady Anna and Lady Ilona had both come to visit Snow on several occasions before. They were each highborn women and each of them had shown not only an aptitude for following Queen Erzsébet’s orders on prior visits, but an eagerness that few of the other women who visited Snow had. Not even the queen herself was ever so visibly eager as these two were to hurt Snow or seemed to take so much joy in it. 

Even now while the queen sneered down at Snow as though she were little more than a dirty beggar on the street, the two ladies were smiling at Snow nastily from behind Queen Erzsébet’s back. Their eyes glinted with anticipation, their very bodies seeming to vibrate with it. Their malice was almost visible in the air around them as the air outside sometimes hazed and shimmered with a heat that you could see on a very hot summer’s day.

Snow swallowed hard, audibly. Queen Erzsébet’s look darkened, her sneer turning to a grimace as she took the reaction in and clearly disapproved of it. 

“ _ Stand _ ,” the queen finally ordered, her voice imperious, and so Snow unfolded her hands on her lap and gracefully stood from her seated position on the bed.

“Disrobe,” said the queen a moment later, and so Snow raised her hands to the straps of her simple white nightgown and pushed them down her shoulders. She let the straps slide down her arms and her nightgown slip to the floor, baring her body for Queen Erzsébet who looked bored by the entire proceeding and the two women behind her who watched Snow as eagerly as a wolf watched a dying fawn it had pressed with its back against a tree, its blood pouring sluggishly from its wounds.

The cold air of the room made Snow shiver and her small, pink nipples hardened into nubs on her chest. When the queen’s dark gaze lowered down to look and then rose back up to meet Snow’s eyes, Snow felt her cheeks burn with shame.

“You know what to do now, girl,” Queen Erzsébet snapped, disgusted, “so hurry up with it.”

Snow hastily sat back down on the bed and crawled backwards until she was in the center of it. She lowered her body down, the back of her head against her pillows and her legs stretched out in front of her while her arms rested limp at her sides. Swallowing nervously again and with her whole body shaking, Snow slowly pulled her knees up close to her body until the bottom of her feet were touching the swells of her bottom and then, taking in a steadying breath, she spread her thighs as wide as she could without feeling a strain in her thighs. 

The room was quiet save for Snow’s breathing for a moment, but then – 

“Little whore,” the queen commented idly, and Snow’s shame grew even though she’d heard such a comment from her step-mother plenty enough before. 

She did not reply to the queen’s words, however, for she could not reply. Snow’s tongue had been cut out long ago by the hand of Lady Ilona at Queen Erzsébet’s order. It was not long enough ago that Snow had gotten used to not having it there in her mouth, it could never be that long, but it was long enough that the wound had healed and Snow had started to forget the sound of her own sweet voice. 

The queen liked her better without her voice, however. She had once remarked that it made Snow much less uppity to not be able to speak and less annoying to no longer have to hear her sing.

“Let us begin, then,” Queen Erzsébet said next. These words were not directed at Snow, but at the ladies who accompanied the queen, and as ever, they rushed to obey. 

Ilona sauntered around the queen and crawled onto the bed with Snow and then crawled on top of her, straddling her at the waist, while Snow could hear Lady Anna going to the set of drawers in the room and pulling a drawer out, removing that familiar dreaded box from inside and then sliding the drawer closed.

Ilona leered down at Snow, and put her right hand on Snow’s cheek. Her palm was soft and warm, caressing Snow for all of a moment before that hand was flying off of Snow’s face and then coming back in a resounding slap that made Snow’s head jerk to the side and had a startled noise escaping her throat before she could stifle the sound. 

Ilona tittered and moved her hand to Snow’s hair, running her hand through it roughly, raking her nails down Snow’s scalp, before she got a good grip of it and jerked it with force. Snow tried to bite down on her tongue to quiet her whimper, forgetting for a moment that she no longer had a tongue to bite, and ended up doing nothing more than gnashing her teeth together painfully. 

The whimper escaped her anyway. 

“How many times must I strike you before your cheeks are as red as your lips, do you know?” Ilona asked, peering at Snow as though she actually expected an answer. When Snow did not – could not – say anything, Ilona used her tight grip on Snow’s hair to shake her head roughly. “Well, what’s the matter? Can’t you answer? You act like you don’t have a tongue!”

Ilona laughed loudly at this like it was the grandest of jokes, the sound only dying into sudden silence when Queen Erzsébet said sharply from where she still stood by the bed, “Enough, Ilona! Play with her all you like, but if you can’t act as you speak then you might as well leave. I did not grant you this opportunity just so that I might hear the sound of your voice.”

Ilona blushed, chastised, and rushed to say, “Of course, your majesty. I apologize, your majesty.”

The queen stared at her hard for a moment and then let out a hmmph. She turned her attention away to the other girl in the room, and just as sharply as she rebuked Ilona, she said, “Well, Anna, don’t just stand there!”

“Yes, your majesty!” Anna exclaimed, then rushed on the bed. She knelt between Snow’s spread thighs and dumped the box she’d recovered at her side. 

It was a plain wooden box and Snow knew what was in it before Anna opened it. Every morning was the same and this was no different, and yet Snow always felt dread pool in her belly at seeing the box and always felt shamed and small when it was opened, no matter what lady opened it. 

Anna was the one to open it now and Snow found herself looking away as she did. She didn’t need to look, really, as she had the sight of the box’s contents memorized by now.

Seven objects. All of them identical. They were shaped like a capital ‘T’ and made of a dark, polished wood that looked glossy and shined in the light. The top of the ‘T’ and the length of it were both as long as Snow’s middle finger, but the length was more rounded and had a thicker girth than the top which was only slightly less skinny than a stick. 

On top of Snow, Ilona moved her hands to Snow’s chest, cupping her breasts and squeezing them, paying cruel attention to her nipples by rolling and rubbing them between her thumbs and index fingers, an action which made them feel sore in no time at all and which made Snow ache between her legs. 

Standing by the bedside, her hands crossed in front of her and her eyes taking in everything that happened on the bed with a cold gaze, Queen Erzsébet said, “The first one. Now.”

Despite herself, Snow’s head turned back to Anna. Her pulse picked up, beating rapidly now, and her breathing quickened as she watched Anna remove the first of the wooden objects from the box. 

Anna held the object by the top of the ‘T’ and took a moment to meet Snow’s eyes once she had a grasp on it. She smirked at Snow and then took her eyes off of her to focus on the place between Snow’s legs instead and moved the object there. 

Snow couldn’t see what Anna was doing once her hand was obscured by Snow’s own raised knees and Ilona’s body both, but she didn’t need to see. She knew what was about to happen because it had happened a hundred times before already and even had she not known, she still would have been able to feel it.

Snow flinched when the blunt head of the object first touched her most private place as she always flinched, even after so long. A part of her hoped Anna would just make it quick and be done with it, but tears began to leak from Snow’s eyes when she realized that wouldn’t happen.

Anna rubbed the thing along Snow’s folds, using the head to push her labia to one side and then the other, sensually and humiliatingly running it up and down, swirling it around Snow’s entrance and teasing at it before moving it up to prod uncomfortably at her clit. 

“She’s wet already, the slut,” Anna laughed, and Ilona laughed, too, roughly pulling at one of Snow’s nipples as she did.

“Then give her what she wants!” Ilona suggested delightedly, and so Anna did. 

The blunt wooden head of the object penetrated Snow, the whole short thing fucking into her at once in an uncomfortable push that made Snow squirm and the muscles of her thighs clench and unclench without her meaning for them to. Snow could feel Anna’s knuckles pressing against her labia before they moved back as Anna pulled the object nearly all the way out before thrusting it in again. 

Anna made violent work of it after that. 

Her thrusts were fast, fucking in and out of Snow quickly and sometimes twisting the object inside of her, before finally she put her other hand on Snow’s clit and began to touch Snow there, being as rough about it as she was being with the object. She was heedless of Snow’s crying or the panting of her breath, and when something she did made Snow cry out or whine particularly loudly, her thrusting would get rougher, the object jabbing at Snow’s insides, and she would grip at Snow’s clit more tightly. 

All the while, Ilona straddled Snow and continued playing with her breasts, squeezing them and slapping them. Sometimes she moved one of her hands to do something else, raking her nails down Snow’s chest, scratching Snow up, or slapping Snow across the face again, pulling her hair, or wrapping a hand around Snow’s throat and squeezing until Snow struggled to breathe and only then would Ilona release her. 

Snow cried relentlessly, wordless sobs and other sounds escaping her throat, distress growing inside of her as a pressure grew between he legs. 

Anna continued her rough treatment until finally the pressure building up where Anna was handling Snow seemed to spill over and burst, making Snow’s eyes snap shut and squeeze tightly. Snow cried out louder than ever before as her entire body tensed. Her thighs tried to snap shut but could not with Anna between them while her vagina squeezed around the object still thrusting into her. 

Snow’s body jerked and spasmed for a span of some seconds, a flushed heat filling her from head to toe, until finally...finally it stopped, and Snow’s body lost its tenseness, going as lax as a puppet with its strings cut as she breathed out fast and noisily. 

Snow’s head felt fuller than it did before, cottonballed and heavy. Her body felt hot and sweat-slicked. Her ears ringed a little, too, a tinny sound that seemed far away in them, but that little noise was not enough to make her deaf to Queen Erzsébet’s dispassionate voice that said, “Now the second.”

Snow whimpered in distress, knowing what it meant, but no one in the room cared. She heard a fumbling sound, Anna putting down the first object and getting the second, and then for a second time a blunt head was pressed to her entrance and for a second time it was pushing roughly in, the slide of the second object wet and slick where the first was not.

Anna was no more gentle this time than she was the last and wasted no time getting her hands on Snow’s already oversensitive clit. It only took a few squeezes of Anna’s fingers there before Snow’s body was tensing up again, jerking again, her vagina squeezing again, as Snow cried out once more. 

“Disgusting,” Queen Erzsébet hissed, and Snow didn’t need to open her eyes and see her to imagine the look on her step-mother’s face. “I’ve never seen such a wanton whore in all my life. If only your  _ father _ could see you now, he would die again from the shame of you. Not even peasant girls who have to spread their legs for a crust of bread are so eager for it! Well, if you want it that much – Anna, use the third.”

Ilona laughed aloud as the second object was pulled roughly out of Snow and scant seconds went by before a third was being inserted into her and began thrusting away. 

Snow’s entire private area felt aflame, wet and filthy as the object moved with little resistance. Her thighs ached from being spread and from the exertion of being forced to orgasm twice, shaking but somehow her knees managed to stay up.

Ilona leaned down so her face was close to Snow’s ear and her teeth nipped at the lobe there, her tongue licking wetly all over and prodding inside. When Snow shivered and tried to jerk back from the wet appendage, Ilona pulled away from her long enough to smack Snow on her already sore cheek and Snow stilled, not resisting again when Ilona moved back to lick at her once more. 

Snow’s sobs were little more than gasping, hitching sounds at this point, her throat painfully tight from the need to cry out with emotion that she couldn’t release and her nose clogged with snot that she couldn’t get rid of.

“Was it like this when the dwarves had you, Snow?” Ilona whispered in Snow’s ear, getting her hot saliva all over it. “Were they as big as what Anna has in you now or were they smaller?”

Ilona laughed again and her mouth moved down to Snow’s neck, not bothering to wait for a reply that couldn’t possibly come. She instead started sucking hard at the skin there, sucking purposefully so that Snow would have marks all over her, ruining that perfect ‘snow white’ complexion with splotches of purple and black.

Meanwhile Anna was working hard at Snow’s clit, rougher than ever, devoting both hands to fondling Snow’s labia and vulva and simply letting the object rest inside of Snow, not bothering to thrust it anymore. It took longer for her to make Snow come that time and when finally Snow did, it barely lasted for more than a few seconds. Her vagina squeezed once, then twice around the object inside of her, Snow took in a strained intake of air, and then it was done.

Snow opened her wet, sore eyes after and turned her head to look pleadingly at her step-mother who still stood by the bed. While Snow felt a wreck, emotionally and physically used and exhausted, Queen Erzsébet stood there looking almost perfect. 

The only thing that kept her from being entirely perfect was the look on her face – cruel and, what was worse, bored at her own cruelty.

The queen held Snow’s gaze for a long moment and then finally said without inflection, “The fourth, Anna.” She didn’t react at all when Snow whined, loud and pained, the girl’s whole face twisting into an ugly grimace.

Queen Erzsébet only paused and pursed her lips thoughtfully before then she continued, still without emotion, “ _ And _ the fifth, Anna. Ilona, stop what you’re doing. Get the sixth and seventh and get down there with Anna. I’m growing weary of dealing with my late husband’s whore of a daughter and I have no interest in being in this horrible little room all day. Make it quick.”

Ilona pulled away from her abuse of Snow’s neck to shoot a puzzled, hesitant look at the queen. “But how shall we –“

“I don’t care!” Queen Erzsébet snapped, fully glowering now. “Just do as I say! Stuff the damn things wherever you can, God knows the slut is used to it after living with all those filthy little men for weeks on end!” 

Ilona didn’t need to be told twice. She quickly climbed off of Snow’s body and moved further down the bed, uncaring that one of her knees jammed into Snow’s stomach as she did, causing Snow to wheeze. She grabbed two of the objects from the box before moving to kneel by Anna near Snow’s lower half. Her hand settled on Snow’s knee to steady herself and she squeezed it painfully, her nails digging in and leaving crescent moon indentations on Snow’s skin. 

She and Anna knelt there staring at Snow’s most private place while Snow only laid back and breathed heavily, as though with great effort, too tired now to even weep, too overwrought by what Anna and Ilona had done to her and what they would still do, and all too aware of the empty place in her mouth where her tongue should be. 

Snow wanted to plead with her step-mother to stop this. She wanted to ask her why – to scream it at her. Why do this to her? Why did she  _ hate _ Snow so much? Why had she always hated Snow? She wanted to beg Ilona and Anna and every other woman who Queen Erzsébet had brought here to hurt her, whether they did so eagerly or reluctantly, why they went along with it all. She wanted to ask all the others in the kingdom why they wouldn’t help her, why they wouldn’t put a stop to this for surely they all knew what was going on.

Snow’s inability to speak these things aloud made her feel like she wasn’t a person at all. Like she was, at best, a plaything, or some kind of jester whom everyone around her took joy in humiliating. Animals were treated better than she and so Snow felt like less than even an animal. She was a thing to her step-mother and to everyone else. Just a thing with no feelings of her own than anyone cared about beyond her anguish.

Her short reprieve while Anna and Ilona thought of how best to follow the queen’s commands ended soon enough. 

Four blunt wooden heads were against her all at once, all of them prodding at her, two of them taunting at Snow’s entrance as Anna tried to fit both of the objects she held into Snow at once and failed to do anything but make Snow whine in discomfort. Finally Anna gave up on getting them both into Snow at the same time and slid only one of the objects inside of Snow, the slide of it going easy with how much fluid was leaking out of her now, and after thrusting it a few times, Snow could feel the other object fucking into her along side the first. 

She felt impossibly, horribly full as the girth of two of the objects together were moved in and out of her in tandem, groaning at the stretch of it, thicker than anything she’d ever felt inside of her before. Her groan quickly turned into a pained sound, however, as Snow felt the head of a third object against her already stretched hole, Ilona trying to push another object into Snow along with the two that Anna already had thrusting inside of her. 

“You don’t really think that’s going to fit?” Anna asked Ilona, her tone scandalized. 

“Of course it will,” Ilona answered, scoffing at the very idea that it wouldn’t. “See, look –“

Ilona kept pushing the head of the object against Snow’s hole as Snow whined and writhed in discomfort. It seemed impossible to Snow that another object could fit in her, but Ilona would not be dissuaded. She kept pressing until finally Snow’s stretched center gave and the object pushed into Snow’s vagina, making Snow sob at the sharp pain of it, so much worse than the discomfort she’d already been feeling. 

Anna laughed in disbelief. “I guess she  _ is _ used to this. What about the other one?”

“Oh!” Ilona exclaimed. “I almost forgot! Let me see...”

The fourth object dipped against Snow’s entrance and Snow let out a distressed sound, her fists clenching white-knuckled at her sides. She was terrified that Ilona would try to stuff yet another object into her vagina where already there were three, Anna roughly thrusting and twisting the two she held while the one Ilona put into her already was still, just filling her without moving, but Ilona didn’t try to put the fourth object into Snow at all. 

Instead, Ilona drew the object along Snow’s sore labia, pressing hard against her aching folds. She circled Snow’s clit with the head of it, making Snow’s body jerk as though seizing, and then slid it down, down...and down some more, not stopping until the head of the object, now slick with Snow’s own viscous fluids, was pressed against Snow’s ass, circling the pucker there, prodding at it until it gave  _ just _ a little. 

“Oh, Ilona, you’re  _ filthy _ ,” Anna laughed.

Ilona giggled back, drawing the object back to Snow’s labia to gather more lubrication before moving it back to Snow’s ass. When the object pressed at Snow’s bottom this time, it slid easily in, Snow’s fluid that coated it making it take no effort for the object to enter her. 

This wasn’t Snow’s first time having one of the objects inserted in that place by one of Queen Erzsébet’s helpers, but the feeling of it still hadn’t stopped feeling foreign to her, illicit and dirty. Ilona thrust the object in and out of Snow’s ass, making Snow feel like she was being prodded or stabbed, while Anna continued thrusting two objects inside of Snow’s vagina while a third simply stayed there next to them unmoving.

Snow felt full, stretched to capacity, overheated and sore. Her legs were shaking violently now with the effort it took to keep them pulled up against her and there was so much fluid leaking from her that the bedding underneath the lower half of her body felt as though it were soaking wet. 

She prayed that it would all be over soon, but Anna and Ilona continued to fuck the objects they wielded into her, fucking her for so long that Snow’s privates began to feel numb by the constant stimulation to them and she could hardly register the object Ilona was using in her ass at all. 

By the time Ilona finally put her free hand on Snow’s clit, Snow barely felt it. She could only tell that she was close to orgasm again when some minutes later she started to feel her vaginal muscles clenching and unclenching around the objects stuffed inside of her and the building pressure that was centered in her vulva and her pelvis, and the way her thighs began to tense as though in preparation.

When finally Snow felt her release come over her, fluid spurting out from her vagina around the three objects inside of it, all Snow could do was take in a deep inhale that escaped her as a loud wheeze of relief. Her body continued to jerk and writhe as Anna and Ilona kept thrusting the objects into Snow’s two holes even as she orgasmed, the thrusting becoming painful once Snow’s body stopped releasing. 

Finally, Queen Erzsébet said, “Enough. She’s done. Pull those things out of her and get her ready for the day so that we can all leave.”

Anna jerked the two objects she had been thrusting into Snow out of her all at once and then, almost as an afterthought, pulled out the one that Ilona had put in her. Ilona pulled the last object out of Snow’s ass and then the both of them got off of the bed, patting down their dresses to smooth out the wrinkles in them. Both of the women looked please, their faces glowing with it. Ilona gathered the objects up and returned them to the box while Anna made her way to the wardrobe.

Next to the bed, still Queen Erzsébet stood, looking no more tired or pleased than she had when she first entered the room. She looked, if anything, more disgusted with Snow, more displeased with her. Though Snow hadn’t fought what her step-mother had Anna and Ilona do to her, the queen gazed at her as though she had been defiant and difficult, like Snow was a child who had failed her greatly.

“Get up,” Queen Erzsébet ordered after gazing down at Snow in silence for a few beats. “Haven’t I indulged you enough? We don’t have all day to wait for you to take a  _ nap _ , you lazy girl.”

Snow stifled her crying, sniffled, and nodded in acquiescence to her step-mother. Wincing at how it made her center ache and how her whole body shook, Snow managed to sit up. With even more effort, she pushed herself off the bed and slowly rose to her feet. A jolt of panic shot through her when the blood rushed down her legs which had been pulled against her body for so long and she swayed on them, feeling much like they might collapse under her, but somehow she managed to stay standing. 

She clasped her hands in front of her nude body, her eyes downcast, the center of her feeling sore and sticky, her bottom aching just as much, and her breasts and neck and face all hurting just the same from Ilona’s rough treatment. 

When Ilona approached Snow with the cosmetics in her hand, Snow didn’t look up at her. She only continued to stand still, her eyes cast to the floor, while Ilona powdered her face with a stale smelling white powder that spread into the air in puffs of smoke as Ilona applied it to Snow’s face, making Snow’s throat itch at the scent of it. She didn’t resist when Ilona spread a dark red lip stain across her mouth, taking no care to be precise with applying it but instead smearing it across Snow’s lips and cheeks. And when Anna came from the wardrobe with a bright red dress, Snow was docile as Anna helped her into it, not so much as wincing when Anna laced the dress too tightly in order to make Snow’s breasts swell and spill out of the dress’s very low, plunging neckline. 

Once Snow was done dressing, Anna went back to the wardrobe to retrieve a small mirror which she brought back and carefully handed to Snow’s step-mother.

Queen Erzsébet took the mirror and held it up in front of Snow’s face, using two fingers from her free hand to jerk Snow’s head up by the chin when Snow continued to look down at her feet. 

Snow saw her reflection in the mirror and couldn’t bare the sight of it, couldn’t stop herself from looking away with a sound of dismay, her eyes shutting tightly against the sight of herself, of how foolish and ugly she looked. 

Her natural complexion was pale and lovely, but with the white makeup she looked like little more than a waxen corpse. Her lips were naturally red and lush, but with the stain spread all over her mouth she looked clumsy and garish. The red dress Anna put her in exposed nearly all of Snow’s neck and chest, so low that it barely covered her nipples, and along with all of her skin, it also exposed the dozens of marks Ilona and countless other women had left on it, red and purple and brown and black suck marks, bruises, scratches, the indentation of a hand where she had been choked.

Snow didn’t just look foolish and ugly, she looked like a whore. 

Queen Erzsébet laughed at Snow’s reaction. 

“Do you still think you’re the fairest of them all?” the queen asked mockingly. She then scoffed and added, “Well, let us go see what the people think, then. Come along, dearest daughter. We can’t keep everyone waiting.”

And though Snow wanted nothing more than than to stay in this horrible little room forever, to wash herself off and never come out, to – more than anything – be back with her friends, the dwarves, in their home in the forest, she knew she could have none of that.

Snow opened her eyes and with her gaze at her feet, her shoulders slumped and whole body dejected, followed her step-mother as Queen Erzsébet walked through the door, Anna and Ilona following closely behind and whispering horrible insults about Snow just loud enough to hear.


End file.
